Wake Me Up When My Life is Over
by aegyodoll96
Summary: CH3 UP!"aku kira aku akan mati bersama bocah 17 tahun."-Luhan. "Jangan lupakan aku juga sama sepertimu. aku bisa membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau." DO. "Ah.. manusia itu rumit.."by- Guardian angel. exostan! HunHan YAOI/BROTHERHOOD? U will see!
1. 1 man in 1000 troubles

ANNYEONG ^^. SELAMAT BERTEMU LAGI READERS! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

STRAIGHT OR YAOI? DUA-DUANYA!

CAST: ALL EXO MEMBERS, OFFICIAL PAIRING, Henry 1-4-3, Yoon Soo Hee

FF REMAKE

.

.

.

"**Life is hard, but who says die is better**?"

.

.

.

**Pernahkah kau melihat kilau bintang di malam hari? Sangat indah bagai pelita kegelapan. Namun sebenarnya ada satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Yang akan menjelma menjadi malaikat dan menghampiri orang-orang yang putus asa.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin. Gedung sekolah tidak lagi ramai dan menyenangkan seperti siang hari. Tidak ada yang perduli apa yang terjadi di sekolah pada malam hari.

_BRUGH_

Tubuh kurus Sehun sukses menggelinding di tangga. Seragam sekolahnya robek memperlihatkan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga satu persatu,

_TAP_

_TAP_

"Kau masih ingin main adikku yang manis?" muncul seorang namja yang baru saja turun, ia Henry. Pakaiannya tak kalah berantakan dari Sehun. Matanya menyiratkan aura gelap dan tersenyum kecil.

" A.. Aku...bukan adikmu.." kata Sehun di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia merasa permainan belum berakhir, maka Sehun mencoba bangkit.

_DUAAAAKK_

"UGHH" Sehun mendapat pukulan telak di tengkuknya oleh siku Henry yang tajam. Kini ia merasakan kepalanya sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Jadi bagaimana bangsat? Sudah puas menghancurkan hidup orang lain?" tanya Henry lagi sambil menjambak rambut Sehun dan menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

"AKKHH" Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasakan kulit kepalanya ikut tertarik.

"payah." Kata Henry melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar. Ia sadar Sehun sudah tidak bisa melawannya lagi. Sehun bukan lagi mainan yang menarik. Maka Henry memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

_SRET_

_SRET_

Ia menyeret tubuh Sehun yang sekarat ke gudang sekolah. Darah mengalir dari luka di tubuh Sehun dan meninggalkan jejak..

_CEKLEK_

Pintu di tutup. Tanpa ada penerangan, hanya cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela. Sehun sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri,

ia mencoba menggenggam jemarinya yang lemah. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Ia menangis bukan karena harus bermalam di gudang sekolah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, namun ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang kini tidak berdaya. Lalu pikirannya beralih pada eommanya, rasa khawatir pada eommanya tiba-tiba menusuk hati Sehun.

"eomma..eomma.." panggil Sehun parau, meski ia tahu eommanya tidak di sampingnya, namun itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita mati sekarang.." gumam Sehun.

Lalu suara Sehun tak terdengar lagi...

.

.

**"Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia? Bagaimana kalau ada pilihan lain selain MATI dan HIDUP? "**

**By: Guardian Angel (Malaikat Penjaga).**

.

.

_KLONTANG_

Sebuah kaleng bekas minuman di tendang oleh seseorang. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang rapi seperti pegawai kantoran.

"yak!" ia hanya berdecak melihat kaleng itu sukses melayang ke tempat sampah akibat tendangannya.

Sekejap wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Ia baru saja di PHK setelah mengabdi lebih dari 1 tahun pada perusahaan.

Ia terdiam dan melanjutkan berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang dingin. Menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dan gelap.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah rumah susun kecil dan kumuh. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai 2.

_CEKLEK_

"aku pulang.." salamnya sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"selamat datang Luhan.." seorang wanita muda menyambutnya. Wajahnya keibuan namun senyumnya manis seperti anak kecil (?)

"Baby Soo Hee.. Kau ingin tidur lebih awal?" tanyanya. Luhan heran karena Soo Hee sudah memakai sleepwear mininya.

"ya.. aku lelah. Kau ingin makan?" tanya Soo Hee. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lalu Soo Hee berlari kecil ke dapur.

"Ini." Soo Hee menghidangkan sepiring nugget ayam. Luhan memakannya dengan lahap.

"UHUUKK.. HUKKHH.." Luhan tersedak. Sontak membuat Soo Hee kaget dan sadar ia lupa mengambilkan minum untuk Luhan.

"ti..tidak.. bi.. uhuuk.. biar aku ambil minum sendiri. Kamu lelah kan? Ke kamar saja duluan." Kata Luhan bergegas ke dapur.

Luhan sangatlah miskin. Namun ia bersyukur memiliki istri penurut seperti Soo Hee. Soo Hee menghadiahkan cangkir dari porselain untuk Luhan. Dan Soo Hee selalu membuatkan kopi di cangkir itu setiap ia pulang kerja.

"mana cangkir itu.." kini Luhan tidak bisa menemukan cangkir favoritnya.

_PRANGGG_

Siku Luhan menyenggol sesuatu di dekat wastafel. Kini ia bisa melihat cangkirnya yang pecah berkeping-keping, ada sisa kopi tercecer. Luhan kecewa memecahkan cangkir berharganya, lalu ia berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan cangkir itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"aww" Luhan bergumam kecil. Jarinya berdarah tertusuk serpihan kecil. Kemudian Luhan terdiam sejenak,

'_tunggu, siapa yang habis memakai cangkir ini? Mungkin tadi appa datang?"_ batin Luhan.

Ia bingung siapa yang minum memakai cangkir itu selain dirinya. Jelas ia tahu kalau Soo Hee tidak suka minum kopi.

Luhan berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat Soo Hee yang tertidur pulas di kasur kecilnya.

Luhan mendekati Soo Hee, lalu menatap wajah Soo Hee. Manis sekali. Pikir Luhan.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya membangunkan Soo Hee. Luhan menarik selimut kumalnya untuk menutupi tubuh Soo Hee,

namun terhenti saat selimut itu sampai di leher Soo Hee.

Leher Soo Hee tampak memerah. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, terdapat kissmark dan gigitan kecil di sana sini.

_PAKKK_

"akkhh?!" Soo Hee terbangun dan memegang pipinya yang merah terkena tamparan.

"SIAPA PRIA YANG BARU SAJA DATANG KE SINI?" Luhan menatap Soo Hee sedemikian lekat. Ia diam menunggu reaksi istrinya.

Soo Hee tidak menjawab, air mata membasahi pipinya. Lalu ia menunduk penuh penyesalan. Soo Hee menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan. Luhan menggenggam kuat tangannya.

_BLAM_

Luhan membanting pintu dan memilih pergi. Ia tidak menyangka istrinya yang penurut selingkuh darinya.

Namun ia sangat menyesal sudah menampar Soo Hee mengingat ia tidak pernah sekasar itu.

oo0oo

Langkah Luhan terhenti di sebuah taman. Saat siang hari banyak anak anak yang bermain di sana.

Namun jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Hanya kesunyian dan kegelapan di taman, tidak ada lagi tawa anak-anak.

"AARRGGHH!" Luhan membuka blazer kerjanya dan melemparnya ke tanah, lalu menginjak-nginjaknya dengan kesal.

"BASTARD! SHIT!" entah siapa yang ia kutuk. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Lalu Luhan duduk dan terdiam,

bayangannya melintasi kehidupannya sendiri. Hidup miskin, di PHK, dan yang lebih parah istrinya berselingkuh.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi lalu larut dalam tangisannya..

"ah.. mungkin mati lebih baik.." batin Luhan.

_KOAKK_

_KOAKK_

_KOAKK_

Suara burung gagak memecah kesunyian malam di taman itu.

.

.

_**Ketika gagak mulai bersenandung,**_

_**Di situlah aku ada**_

_**By: Death Angel (Malaikat Maut)**_

.

.

"hikss.. hiksss..." sebuah tangisan mengagetkan Luhan. Seorang namja duduk di kursi taman tepat di samping Luhan,

entah dari mana asalnya. Namja itu menangis tersedu sambil membelakangi Luhan.

"ka..kau..kenapa?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya pada namja itu, meski sebenarnya ia ragu apakah namja itu manusia atau..

"huu..hikss.." namja itu tidak menjawab, membuat Luhan semakin takut saat namja itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajah di balik hoodienya.

"aa..apa yang.." kata-kata Luhan terhenti saat namja itu membalikkan badannya,

"BBAAAAAAA!" namja itu mengagetkan Luhan.

"HUAAAAAAAA!?" Luhan tercekat. Ia kaget setengah mati di kagetkan seperti itu.

Tadinya ia berpikir akan melihat wajah namja itu berdarah-darah seperti korban tabrak lari (kebanyakan nonton film horor kayanya).

Namun sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah polos nan lugu yang sedang tersenyum lebar mentertawakannya.

"HAHAHAHA.. Lihat mukamu lucu sekali.. HAHAHA.." kata namja itu tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya sendiri.

Wajah Luhan memerah, ia hanya memasang tampang poker face ditertawai oleh anak ingusan yang ia perkirakan berumur 17 tahun.

"sialan. Siapa kamu? Mengapa menangis seperti perempuan?" tanya Luhan yang lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri pun habis menangis.

"ma..maaf.. ah rumit.. tapi terima kasih telah membuatku tertawa sebelum aku mati.." katanya tersenyum penuh kepahitan.

Lalu perlahan air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"e-ehh.. a-ani.. jangan menangis lagi! Kau masih muda! Masa kau ingin mati?" katanya pada namja itu.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berdiri di hadapan Luhan lalu membungkuk,

"annyeong! Park Chanyeol imnida! Ya aku ingin mati! Kau ingin ikut mati bersamaku?" tanyanya penuh keyakinan.

"eh?" Luhan tidak sempat menjawab saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Kemudian mereka sampai di kolam kecil yang terletak di belakang taman. Kolam tanpa ikan yang berenang riang, hanya ada lumut sebagai hiasan.

Kolam yang nampak tidak terurus, namun airnya jernih.

"nah, bagaimana caranya kita mati dengan kolam ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bertolak pinggang, mengamati kolam di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Eh? Memangnya aku mengiyakanmu tadi?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"ah.. Kau harus tau mati itu enak, bebanmu di dunia akan terlepas semua." Kata Chanyeol.

Luhan terdiam dan terlintas akan kehidupannya saat ini. Ia memang berencana mati. Jadi apa salahnya mengajak teman baru menemui Tuhan?

"oke.. bagaimana kalau kita mencelupkan kepala ke kolam lalu menahan nafas sampai mati?" kata Luhan.

"ah ide yang bagus. Oh ya, aku akan memegang kepalamu dan kau memegang kepalaku supaya kepala kita tetap berada di air." Kata Chanyeol di angguki Luhan.

"3..2...1.." mereka menghitung dan,

_BYUUURRRRR..._

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasakan air kolam yang dingin. Tangan Chanyeol memegang lembut kepalanya. 5 detik.. 10 detik..

"_inikah akhir hidupku? Mati konyol bersama anak SMA?"_ batin Luhan.

30 detik.. 45 detik.. ia masih bertahan di dalam air. Hingga pada detik ke 80

Luhan mencoba mengangkat kepalanya refleks, namun tangan Chanyeol berhasil menahannya.

"_bocah gila! Kepalanya tidak bergerak dari tadi! Kuat sekali dia!_" batin Luhan merasakan kepala Chanyeol yang tidak berkutik sama sekali di tangannya.

"UGGGHHH" Luhan mengerang dan mencoba mengangkat kepalanya lagi, namun tangan Chanyeol mengerat di kepalanya dan menahannya.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Namun tangan Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram kepala Luhan membuatnya tidak bisa terangkat. Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas.

Luhan mencoba merasakan lagi tangannya yang menahan kepala Chanyeol, tapi kepala Chanyeol tetap diam. L

uhan mungkin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol sudah mati. Namun Luhan merasa aneh,

ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam seperti kuku di kepalanya sendiri. Ia juga merasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai bersisik seperti bukan lagi tangan manusia.

"LEE...LEPAS..BLEBB.." Luhan berbicara di dalam air hingga menimbulkan buih.

Luhan mencoba lepas dari tangan aneh itu dengan tenaganya yang terakhir. Namun tangan itu semakin mendorongnya ke dalam air,

"_aku akan mati.." _kata Luhan pasrah.

"_aku akan merindukanmu Soo Hee.."_ kata Luhan terakhir kali sebelum ia merasakan nafasnya berhenti.

.

.

.

"HUKKHH.. UHUK.." Luhan membuka matanya. Langit masih gelap berhiaskan bulan. Ia memegang dadanya yang sesak.

Ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak. Sekujur tubuhnya basah, rerumputan taman yang ia duduki juga ikut basah.

_TEP_

Sesosok makhluk berpijak di dekat tempat Luhan terbaring. Makhluk itu sangat tinggi dan memakai jas hitam panjang.

Ada sayap indah berwarna hitam kelam yang lama kelamaan menyusut dan hilang di balik punggung makhluk itu.

Makhluk itu terlalu tinggi hingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dari posisi berbaring.

"Ah kau datang juga malaikat! Jangan kasar-kasar mengambil nyawaku!" kata Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh jadi kau sudah siap pergi ke akhirat?" tanya makhluk itu.

"memang untuk apa kau datang?" hardik Luhan.

"sayang sekali.. di catatanku kalau kau mati sekarang kau akan masuk neraka.." kata makhluk itu.

Luhan mengarahkan matanya ke arah makhluk itu, lalu mengatur nafas dan mencoba berdiri.

Kini ia bisa melihat seorang namja tampan berkulit putih dan berambut hitam pendek yang lebih terlihat seperti atlit daripada malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Jas hitam menutupi sebagian tubuhnya disambung celana jeans hitam berantai, dan ia memakai sepatu boots tinggi berduri besi.

"Nama : Xiao Lu han

Umur : 22 tahun

Pekerjaan : pengangguran dari 5 jam yang lalu"

Makhluk itu membaca kertas usang dari saku celananya.

"kau jadi mengambil nyawaku atau tidak? Terserahlah neraka atau surga.." kata Luhan lirih.

"kau belum saatnya mati.. kau masih punya 'sesuatu' dalam sini yang membuat seseorang susah menempuh jalan kematian." Katanya sambil menunjuk dada Luhan dan di sambut wajah bingung Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir.. aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu." Katanya lagi. Luhan hanya mengernyitkan alisnya yang basah.

"Apa kau mau reinkarnasi menjadi manusia baru?" tanyanya serius.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata makhluk itu.

"kau bisa memiliki kehidupan baru setelah reinkarnasi. Bagaimana? Tertarik?" makhluk itu menyodorkan tangannya membuat persetujuan dengan Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menyambut tangan makhluk itu.

"selamat Luhan. Kau sekarang menjadi _**Life Hunter**_.." kata makhluk itu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Life hunter?" Luhan meneliti pendengarannya.

"ya. Untuk reinkarnasi, kau harus 'mencuri jiwa' life hunter lainnya hingga mencapai 100 orang." Kata makhluk itu lagi.

"aku tidak mengerti. Aku kira tidak ada syarat untuk reinkarnasi?" kata Luhan

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau mengerti. Nah 'kekuatanmu' ada di sini." Kata makhluk itu lagi lagi menunjuk dada Luhan.

"sudah ya. Bye." Sepasang sayap muncul dan melebar. Sayap itu berkilau bak bintang di langit malam.

"eh tu..tunggu! siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya.

"tadi kau memanggilku malaikat kan? Ya sudah, aku memang malaikat.. " Jawab makhluk itu lalu melesat ke atas langit dan menghilang.

.

.

"ahjussii.. hihihi.."

Luhan merasa gatal di hidungnya.

HATCCHHIIIII

Luhan bersin dengan keras dan terbangun, ia melihat 2 anak kecil di hadapannya yang memegang bulu ayam.

"NAKAL SEKALI! JANGAN GANGGU ORANG TIDUR!" bentak Luhan membuat anak kecil itu ketakutan. Sontak banyak mata tertuju pada Luhan. Orang-orang yang jogging, bersantai, dan yang sedang bermain di taman itu menatap Luhan.

"e-eh" Luhan baru teringat kalau ia tertidur di taman tadi malam dan hari sudah berganti pagi sekarang.

"mi-mianhae" kata Luhan menunduk malu. Ia pun mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari pulang.

.

"anak yang manis. Mungkin dia cocok bekerja." Seseorang memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan dan tersenyum penuh makna.

oo0oo

"aku pulang." Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Hening.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu. Lalu Luhan berbelok ke kamarnya, namun Luhan tidak mendapati siapapun di kamarnya.

"Baby Soo? Soo Hee?" ia mencari Soo Hee keliling apartemennya. Namun istrinya tidak nampak. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia tahu satu hal.

Soo Hee telah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Henry, atau lebih tepat "rumahnya sendiri". Sehun memencet bel.

Tak lama kemudian pintu di buka oleh salah satu pembantu di rumah itu. Wajahnya menunduk dan sangat takut saat melihat Sehun.

"Aku pulang." Tanpa basa basi Sehun melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu.

Sehun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30, ia tahu kebiasaan keluarganya sedang sarapan saat ini.

Maka Sehun berjalan menuju ruang makan,

"darimana saja kau? Tidak lihat hari sudah pagi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berumur 50 tahunan.

Matanya kaget saat melihat keadaan Sehun dari atas ke bawah. Seragam Sehun compang-camping, sepatunya hilang entah kemana.

Penampilan Sehun pun tak kalah berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya lebam dan banyak luka terbuka.

"kenapa penampilanmu ini seperti gelandangan? KAU HABIS BERKELAHI?" bentaknya di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab.

Matanya meneliti meja makan, tidak ada Henry. Sehun tau kalau Henry sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Kini tatapannya hanya terfokus pada satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai, eommanya.

Dilihatnya eommanya yang duduk di meja makan hanya menunduk ketakutan.

Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat luka gores di pelipis eommanya, juga kelopak mata eommanya yang membiru.

"HEI OH SEHUN? KAU TULI? MAU SAMPAI KAPAN BERDIRI DI SITU? JAWAB AKU!" bentak pria itu lagi di telinga Sehun.

_BUUKKK_

Kepalan tangan Sehun tak dapat dihindari. Serangan yang tiba-tiba dari Sehun mengenai hidung pria itu hingga mimisan.

"berhenti menyakiti eommaku!" lantang Sehun.

"oh, begini perlakuanmu terhadap appamu?" tanya pria itu sambil menyeka darah di hidungnya.

"kau bukan appaku.." ucap Sehun lagi lirih. Wajah pria itu memerah setelah diremehkan oleh anak tirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, lalu bersiap membalas.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakan eommanya terdengar. Sehun refleks memejamkan mata ketika pukulan itu dilayangkan,

_BUUKKK_

_BRUGGHH_

Sehun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Lalu Sehun membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara jatuh keras,

"EOMMA!" Sehun berteriak panik. Ia melihat eommanya tersungkur akibat pukulan appa tirinya. Kepalanya membentur sudut meja makan.

"eomma, bangun.. EOMMAA..." Sehun mencoba membangunkan eommanya.

Sehun mendekatkan telinga ke dada eommanya, namun jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yang seharusnya terkena pukulan adalah dirinya, bukan eommanya.

Sehun larut dalam kesedihan, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir..

.

.

oo0oo

GIMANA? MIAANNN ^^

AKU SANGAT BUTUH KOMENTAR KALIAN!

Chanyeol: kok peran gue dikit banget thor?

author: ...

Chanyeol: masa ceritanya gue ngilang tiba-tiba thor?

author:...

Chanyeol: jadi gue udah mati gitu thor?

author:...

Chanyeol: ...

author: -_-

**NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE NEXT TIME¬**

**KEEP REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Que Sera Sera

MIAAN BARU UPDATE ^^

DI SINI FOKUS NY HUNHAN DULU. TAPI TIAP COUPLE PUNYA CERITA MASING2 JADI** LIFE HUNTER..**

ENJOY!

**Keep Calm**

**And **

**Reviews**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kumpulan payung hitam membentuk barisan. Sore itu langit nampak kelabu, namun hujan belum turun.

Di sudut pemakaman, terlihat sekumpulan orang dengan wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Mungkin hanya Henry lah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap tak acuh sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Semoga arwahnya di terima di sisi Tuhan. Mari kita kirimkan doa sejenak .." pendeta menutup upacara pemakaman.

Seketika suasana hening. Semua orang –kecuali Henry- menundukkan kepala. Mereka larut dalam doa dan tangisan.

"boleh saya tau apa penyebab kematian istri anda?" seorang pria berseragam polisi bertanya tepat disamping Harold Lau.

"ia dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri. Oh Sehun." Jawab Harold Lau berbohong. Matanya terus menuju ke batu nisan.

Seakan ada sebuah penyesalan dalam dirinya.

Dari jarak yang sangat jauh, seorang anak berumur 17 tahun memperhatikan pemakaman itu dengan seksama. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam.

Wajahnya yang datar kini menyiratkan kesakitan sangat dalam di hatinya. Tak terasa air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Namun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"eomma.. maafkan aku.. " gumam Sehun. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlari pergi...

.

.

"maaf, tapi kami sudah menerima banyak pelamar kerja."

"kau tidak sesuai dengan kriteria."

"pergi sana! Sudah kubilang tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan disini!"

Semua itu kata-kata yang Luhan simpan diingatannya. Belum ada yang mau menerima lamaran pekerjaannya.

Luhan duduk di kursi jalan. Ia meneguk air botolan melepas dahaganya, lalu mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Udara tidak terasa panas seperti siang. Namun kaki Luhan yang tak berhenti berjalan dari perusahaan satu ke perusahaan lain yang membuatnya berkeringat.

"malam pemuda tampan. Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Sapa seseorang dengan nada manja.

"eh? Malam." Luhan kaget saat menolehkan pandangannya.

Ia melihat wanita berumur 40an yang berdandan sangat gemerlap ala borjuis, sedang berusaha duduk di sampingnya.

"mencari pekerjaan? hah?" kata wanita itu sambil memutar-mutar rokok di jari lentiknya.

"ya" Luhan hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"kalau begitu ayo ikut!" tiba-tiba wanita itu menarik tangan Luhan kencang.

"h-hei! Tunggu!" Luhan tidak sempat melawan. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah night club tak jauh dari situ.

.

.

Seorang namja berdiri di hadapan Luhan dan terpana melihat kedatangan Luhan.

Umur namja itu sudah tidak muda lagi, namun belum juga terlalu tua. Hidungnya mancung. Senyumnya penuh ramah tamah.

Sementara penampilannya sangat berwibawa. Ia terlihat seperti boss besar yang tampan.

"Aku sudah membawa orang untuk bekerja. Sekarang boleh aku kembali ?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang menarik tangan Luhan tadi.

" oh ya ya. Tentu saja. Dan jangan lupa ini bayaranmu." Kata namja tadi lalu memberikan uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan.

Wanita itu menerimanya dengan gembira sambil mengibaskan uang di tangannya.

"aku tidak keberatan kalau kau bekerja di sini, _cute man_.." bisik wanita itu saat berlalu di telinga Luhan. Luhan yang kebingungan hanya bisa melihat wanita itu pergi dan menghilang di balik keramaian club.

"kau duduklah. Jangan malu-malu. Siapa namamu?" namja itu mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Luhan. Xiao Luhan." Jawab Luhan.

"aku Kang Ta. Boss sekaligus pemilik night club ini. Jadi kau mencari pekerjaan?" tanya Mr. Kang Ta lagi.

"Ehm. Ya.. tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan menjadi bartender, ataupun pelayan. Pengalamanku menjadi pegawai kantoran." Jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat canggung.

"tenang saja, aku punya pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Dan yang harus kau tahu, aku pernah melihatmu di taman dan aku pikir.." Mr. Kangta menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia meneliti Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dan matanya berhenti pada dada Luhan dengan tatapan ingin tahu, lalu merabanya,

"Aku pikir kau wanita..."

.

.

"Kai, bisa temani aku malam ini?" tanya sebuah suara di seberang telpon.

"Aku selalu siap kapan saja.. Honey.." jawab Kai sambil menjepit handphone di lehernya.

Ia terlihat baru selesai mandi, handuk masih melilit di pinggangnya.

"hahaha. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Terdengar lucu!" kata suara itu lagi.

Kai mulai memakai kemeja putihnya dan mengkaitkan kancingnya satu per satu.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk pelangganku.." kata Kai lembut.

_TIIT_

Sambungan telpon di putus. Kai menggigit dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Lalu memasangkan di lehernya yang jenjang.

Kini ia terlihat sangat formal dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

.

.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are..._

_PROK PROK PROK_

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan.

Semua mata memandang Luhan dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah menyala yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai atas lutut.

Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda dengan lipstik yang tak kalah merah tertoreh di bibir tipisnya.

Tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah laki-laki.

"good job! Once more!" Mr. Kang Ta mengeluarkan 2 jempolnya memberikan apresiasi luar biasa pada Luhan.

Itu adalah penampilan perdana Luhan di nightclub miliknya. Namun Luhan berhasil menyihir tamu yang datang dengan suara merdunya.

Luhan menikmati pekerjaan barunya. Ia pikir sangatlah mudah mendapatkan uang hanya dengan bernyanyi.

kini ia berada di ruangan VIP yang mewah dengan cahaya temaram, beberapa alat musik ada di belakangnya berpadu dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Luhan mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengan para tamu yang hadir.

Tatapannya berhenti saat ia melihat namja berjas hitam dengan wajah tampan dan rambut pirang.

Luhan memicingkan matanya, sesak di dada ia rasakan antara percaya dan tidak. Yang ia perhatikan sesungguhnya bukanlah namja itu,

tapi gadis yang datang bersama namja itu.

Yaitu Soo Hee.

oo0oo

"cantik sekali.." ucap Soo Hee terkesima sambil memegang segelas red wine. Ia duduk di kursi paling belakang di ruangan VIP.

"ah tidak.. sungguh kau lebih cantik darinya. Apalagi malam ini.." Kai tersenyum pada Soo Hee.

Kai memperhatikan Soo Hee dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Soo Hee memakai long dress warna hitam, rambutnya yang panjang di biarkan tergerai.

"aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa wanita secantik kamu memakai jasaku? Padahal kau bisa berkencan dengan laki-laki mana saja yang kamu mau." Kata Kai.

"memangnya kau kira aku wanita murahan? Aku ini punya suami! Pabo!" Soo Hee mencubit kecil lengan Kai gemas.

"ani! Bukan begitu maksudku, apa suamimu tidak memperhatikanmu?" tanya Kai.

Sekejap rona wajah Soo Hee menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"kau tahu.. aku sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk pernikahanku.

Segalanya, termasuk kekayaan orang tuaku. Aku rela hidup semiskin apapun asalkan bersama Luhan.." jawab Soo Hee pelan.

"tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Kai, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud berselingkuh denganmu Kai,

aku hanya ingin memenuhi 'kebutuhan' ku yang selama ini di abaikan olehnya.." lanjut Soo Hee lirih.

Air mata mulai menngalir tanpa di sadari.

Soo hee menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu terisak. Kai memeluk Soo Hee, lalu berbisik lembut,

"sudahlah jangan menangisi yang tak perlu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia malam ini.."

oo0oo

Luhan menyanyikan lagu yang terakhir. Lagu sedih dengan tema percintaan. Suaranya tetap stabil mengikuti alunan denting piano.

Namun wajah Luhan terlihat waspada. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Soo Hee. Sekarang perasaannya tidak tentu.

Ia sangat rindu pada Soo Hee, namun di sisi lain dia cemburu dengan namja yang duduk satu meja dengan Soo Hee.

Apalagi saat melihat namja itu memeluk erat Soo Hee.

PROK PROK PROK

Riuh tepuk tangan para tamu untuk penampilan terakhir Luhan. Banyak dari para tamu yang berdiri dan terkesima.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada para tamu. Lalu saat ia melihat ke tempat Soo Hee,

Soo Hee sudah tidak ada. Luhan turun dari panggung. Ia mencari-cari sosok Soo Hee di antara tamu, namun sia-sia.

"Luhan! Aku bangga padamu!" Mr. Kang Ta menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"ada apa? Kau terlihat panik mencari sesuatu?" tanya Mr. Kang Ta.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Pikirnya.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya pada Mr. Kang Ta lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang VIP.

oo0oo

Luhan sudah mencari-cari ke semua sudut dalam nightclub, namun ia tidak menemukan Soo Hee.

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar meninggalkan nightclub. Luhan mengangkat gaunnya untuk memudahkannya berlari mencari Soo Hee.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian, namun untunglah Luhan masih memakai celana pendek.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Ia berlari menerobos orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ia berlari tanpa tujuan, hanya mengikuti firasatnya yang mengatakan kalau Soo Hee belum pergi jauh.

_TIK.. TIK.._

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendengar suara jarum jam menusuk telinganya. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, memastikan asal suara itu.

Matanya membulat. Bukan arloji yang membuat pandangannya terpaku, melainkan huruf-huruf yang muncul di lengannya,

**_LIFE HUNTER DETECTED! 100 M ON THE LEFT_**

Luhan berhenti berlari,

"life hunter..." gumamnya bingung. Lalu huruf-huruf itu perlahan lenyap.

_"selamat Luhan. Kau sekarang menjadi __**Life Hunter**__.."_

_"ya. Untuk reinkarnasi, kau harus 'mencuri jiwa' life hunter lainnya hingga mencapai 100 orang."_

Kalimat itu mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang, mungkin lebih tepatnya makhluk bersayap hitam yang mengaku sebagai malaikat.

"mencuri jiwa? Apa maksudnya **membunuh**?" gumamnya.

TAP

"E-EH? Kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri?"

Luhan terbelalak melihat ke bawah. Kakinya melangkah tanpa komando.

TAP

DRAP

DRAP

"E-EH?UWWAAAAA? " Luhan berlari sangat kencang ke arah kiri. Ia memasuki sebuah gang sempit dan gelap.

Luhan terus berlari, tanpa tahu ke mana ia pergi.

BRAKKK

Luhan menabrak tiang listrik. Lututnya mendarat di aspal dan lecet. Namun untung saja ia masih bisa berdiri lagi,

"RASAKAN! BERDARAH KAU SEKARANG! DASAR KAKI ANEH!" Luhan menghardik kakinya sendiri (?).

Luhan terdiam. Ia melupakan mencari Soo Hee. Apalagi ia tak tahu ada di mana sekarang.

Yang terlihat hanyalah jalan yang gelap dan sepi dengan penerangan seadanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke kanan,

dan terlihatlah sebuah gedung sekolah besar yang tak kalah gelap dan menyeramkan.

Luhan melirik lagi lengannya, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan kejanggalan ini.

**TARGET: HENRY LAU. . POWER: HAND**

Huruf-huruf itu muncul lagi, namun kini ada tambahan foto yang muncul di telapak tangan kiri Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah yang terpampang di foto tersebut.

Seorang pelajar berumur 17 tahun dengan mata sipit, kulit pucat pasi, dan pandangan menyiratkan aura gelap.

Membuat Luhan bergidik.

_BUUUKKKK_

_KLONTANG_

Suara aneh berasal dari gudang kecil di samping gedung sekolah itu.

Perlahan Luhan melangkah dan mengintip lewat lubang kunci gudang.

_BAAAKKKK_

Seorang pemuda terjatuh membentur meja usang. Pemuda itu shirtless.

Luhan bisa melihat jelas punggung putih yang berhiaskan banyak luka dan berdarah.

_DUAAKKK_

Tendangan mengarah ke kepala pemuda itu, ia berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang lemah.

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN! PERGI KE NERAKA MENYUSUL EOMMAMU!" sebuah hardikan berasal dari pemuda satu lagi...

pemuda yang membuat Luhan tak berkedip. Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan foto yang muncul di telapak tangannya tadi.

Pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah lengkap.

_PRAANNGGG_

Ia melihat pemuda bernama Henry Lau itu memukulkan botol minuman keras ke kepala pemuda shirtless, Oh Sehun.

Sehun terkulai lemas, darah mengalir segar dari kepalanya. Serpihan botol kaca tersebar di mana-mana. Sehun membalikkan badan.

Luhan menangkap tatapan memelas. Mata yang bening dan berkaca-kaca. Menyiratkan sakit yang amat dalam.

Mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang yang selalu ada di hatinya..

**FLASHBACK ON**

CUUURRR

Luhan kecil menuangkan teh panas di cangkir putih. Meski umurnya baru 5 tahun, ia sudah mahir meracik minuman untuk eommanya.

"Luhan..." suara lembut eommanya memanggil dari dalam kamar. Luhan berjalan cepat membawa teh untuk eommanya yang sedang sakit.

Dilihat eommanya yang sedang terbaring di kasur. Luhan menaruh cangkir itu dengan hati-hati.

"eomma butuh apalagi? Mau aku ambilkan selimut?" tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir.

"sudah, sudah cukup. Luhan pasti capek. Kemari sayang.." kata eommanya sambil menepuk bantal menyuruh Luhan tidur di sampingnya.

Luhan dengan cepat melompat ke atas ranjang.

"eomma sakit apa sih? Di dalam tubuh eomma ada setan jahat ya?" tanya Luhan polos.

"eomma gak apa-apa sayang. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan ya?" eomma menatap Luhan lalu mengecup dahi Luhan lembut. Luhan diam.

Ia merasa sedih melihat eommanya terbaring di ranjang sepanjang hari.

"bagaimana kalau eomma nyanyikan sebuah lagu supaya Luhan tenang?" kata eommanya tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk, matanya berbinar.

_When i was just a little girl_

_I asked my mother what will i be?_

_Will i be pretty? Will i be rich?_

_Here's what she said to me,_

_Que sera sera_

_Whatever will be.. will be.._

_The future's not ours to see.._

_Que sera sera.._

_What will be.. will be.._

Luhan memejamkan matanya mendengar suara eommanya. Meski tidak semerdu seorang diva,

namun nyanyian eomma lah yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

_Que sera.. sera.._

_Whatever will be.. will be..._

Luhan sangat menikmatinya hingga ia tertidur di dalam dekapan eommanya.

Setelah beberapa lama eomma memejamkan matanya.

Namun Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa eomma berhenti bernyanyi untuk selama-lamanya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

_BRAK_

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Luhan mendobrak pintu gudang.

_TEP_

Luhan menahan tangan Henry yang bersiap melemparkan botol kedua ke kepala Sehun. Henry menoleh ke belakang,

dan melihat wajah Luhan yang tak ia kenal.

"siapa kau?" tanya Henry heran.

_PLAKK_

Luhan menampar Henry keras.

"aku life hunter. Ke sini untuk membunuhmu..." kata Luhan, matanya berkilat kemerahan. Luhan bukan seperti dirinya sendiri.

Gejolak kemarahan terlihat di matanya.

"cih. Aku yang akan membunuhmu duluan." Henry membuang ludahnya.

_BUUKKK_

Luhan memukul perut Henry, membuat Henry mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya.

"hebat juga untuk ukuran wanita." Kata Henry menyeka mulutnya lalu menyeringai.

Henry mengira Luhan adalah wanita karena gaun yang dipakai Luhan.

_BRAK_

Henry mendorong Luhan ke lemari tua di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Luhan.

Tangan Henry seperti bukan tangan manusia. Cengkeramannya kuat dan tangannya sekeras batu hingga Luhan tak bisa melawan.

Lalu Henry mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan,

"aku akan 'bermain' lembut untukmu.." desis Henry. Tangannya memegang pundak Luhan erat.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hidung mereka bertemu,

_CRAASSSHH_

Darah terciprat ke wajah Luhan. Henry membulatkan matanya, merasakan rasa sakit. Serpihan botol kaca panjang menusuk dadanya.

Luhan mendorong kaca tajam itu hingga menembus punggung Henry. Henry berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan.

"ARRGHH..." Henry merintih kesakitan, memegang kaca itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu ia mencabutnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Ka.. kau akan menyesal.. menyesal telah menyelamatkannya..." Henry terjatuh di kedua lututnya terlebih dahulu.

Kata-kata terakhir Henry menunjuk pada Sehun. Lalu Luhan menoleh ke tempat Sehun.

Dan dilihatnya Sehun dengan tubuh bergetar memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tentu Sehun sangat kedinginan karena shirtless.

SRET

Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun yang merah karena darah dengan kain penutup papan tulis yang ia temukan di gudang.

Luhan menggendong Sehun di punggungnya.

"eomma.." bisik Sehun masih terpejam.

oo0oo

Luhan sampai di apartemennya. Ia membaringkan Sehun di kasurnya dan membersihkan darah di sekujur tubuh Sehun dengan lap basah.

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. Matanya membulat dan menghitam. Luhan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia terdiam melihat lap berwarna merah pekat yang di pegangnya,

_"tidak! a..apa yang ku lakukan tadi?"_

_"kenapa aku membunuh orang?"_

Pikiran Luhan kacau balau, banyak pertanyaan aneh yang muncul di otaknya sekarang. Tapi tidak ada rasa penyesalan sama sekali di matanya.

_"tunggu.. kenapa aku peduli pada bocah ini?" _Luhan menatap Sehun yang tertidur.

"eo..eomma.." Sehun mengigau, wajahnya gelisah. Sepertinya ia mimpi buruk.

"tenanglah.. eomma di sini.." Luhan mengusap rambut Sehun menyelimuti Sehun dengan selimut tebal.

Luhan mulai bernyanyi,

_Que sera sera_

_Whatever will be.. will be.._

_The future's not ours to see.._

_Que sera sera.._

_What will be.. will be.._


	3. Bonjour! I'm Kris!

****ANNYEONG ^^

aku selalu memikirkan ide cerita ini, tapi aku butuh waktu lama untuk menuangkan ide dalam sebuah tulisan.

jadi maaf kalo updatenya lama T_Tv

terima kasih semua pembaca

**Keep Read**

**and **

**Reviews**

**.**

**.**

**SEHUN POV**

Bayangan eomma terlihat dari kejauhan. Eomma terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress panjang warna putih.

"eomma.." panggilku.

Ia berbalik dan tersenyum. wajahnya sangat cantik, tak ada lagi luka lebam dan membiru seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"eomma.. mau ke mana?" tanya hanya tersenyum. pancaran kelembutan terlihat dari matanya.

Ia lalu menunjuk seseorang yang tak kusangka sudah berdiri di samping eomma.

Samar-samar kulihat orang itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya seputih salju, wajahnya mungil, bibirnya tipis.

Setelah ku teliti lebih dekat, ternyata rambutnya pendek.. dan.. dadanya rata.. apa mungkin.. dia laki-laki..

"dia yang akan menggantikan eomma untuk menjagamu.." kata eomma. Eomma berkata lembut sambil melangkah menjauhiku.

Aku mengejar bayangan eomma, tapi ia menghilang perlahan..

.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indah. Kurasakan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhku.

Aku mencoba bangun, namun rasa sakit terasa di punggungku-ah tidak- kepalaku juga sangat pusing.

Ku buka selimut itu perlahan. Entah di mana aku sekarang,

"HUUAA?" aku tercengang.

Seorang namja tidur di sampingku. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tertutup selimut, sementara bagian atasnya polos.

Aku melihat tubuhku sendiri. Dan aku pun menyadari bahwa aku juga tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun.

Tubuhku penuh dengan lilitan perban baru.

"engg...?" namja itu terbangun sambil mengucek matanya. Aku refleks menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut.

Namja itu menatapku, lalu perlahan mendekati diriku.

"ah sudah bangun rupanya?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan tangan.

Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Yang aku ingat pertama kali adalah gudang sekolah, perkelahian dengan Henry, botol kaca yang pecah di atas kepalaku.. dan seorang wanita memakai gaun merah..

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu keras berpikir. Aku tau kepalamu belum pulih." Kata namja di hadapanku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku meneliti wajahnya. Namja di depanku sangat mirip dengan wanita bergaun merah tadi malam..

Dan kini aku menyadari bahwa wanita yang ada mimpiku pun sama..

"ka..kau..siapa.." aku menunjuknya gemetar. Jangan-jangan yang ada di hadapanku itu banci.

"kenapa? kaget? Ya, wanita malam itu aku. Namaku Luhan. Cantik bukan?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat aku ingin muntah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU TADI MALAM?" teriak ku mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh.

"Hei jaga bicaramu! kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu mungkin kau sudah jadi mayat sekarang." katanya lirih.

"lalu kenapa aku tak pakai baju?" tanyaku polos.

"lukamu banyak sekali kemarin, aku terpaksa membuka bajumu untuk mengobatinya.. lagipula apa enaknya tubuh kerempeng sepertimu?" katanya meledek.

KRUCUK

Sial. Perutku bunyi.

"wah si kerempeng sepertinya kelaparan?" katanya melirikku dan tersenyum. Ia lalu bergegas bangun dan memakai baju.

"mau kemana?" tanyaku malu.

"beli makananlah. Kau tidak mungkin beli sendiri dengan perban sebanyak itu? nanti di kira mumi berjalan? Hahaha" tawanya sambil berlalu.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Luhan berlari kecil menuju perempatan jalan yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya. Jalanan masih sangat lenggang,

ia berhenti di dekat lampu penyebrang jalan. Sambil menunggu lampu merah menyala,

"_tadi malam kakiku bergerak sendiri._" Luhan menunduk menatap kedua kakinya,

"_mimpi yang aneh.." _ lirihnya.

SET

Seseorang lewat di hadapan Luhan dengan cepat. Dilihatnya namja tegap dan tinggi di seberang jalan.

Aneh. namja itu baru saja lewat di hadapannya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ada di seberang.

Apalagi lampu merah belum menyala sedari tadi.

_TING_

Luhan dengan cepat menyebrang saat lampu baru menyala. Ia berjalan cepat mengikuti perginya namja itu.

Apalagi Luhan merasa pernah melihatnya.

Namja itu memasuki sebuah cafe dengan papan nama '**Théâtre de la Renaissance**'.

Luhan pun ikut masuk,

Luhan merasakan ketenangan seketika. Suasana pagi di kafe bergaya vintage klasik membuatnya terkagum.

Kafe yang tidak terlalu besar, namun arsitekturnya sangat indah.

Luhan mencari sosok namja tadi, tapi tidak ia temui. Ia tahu ini de javu. Sama seperti saat ia mengejar Soo Hee.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela.

"Bonjour!" seorang yeoja menyapanya.

Yeoja itu memakai baju tradisional Perancis dan sebuah penutup kepala renda yang disebut _coiffe_.

Pelayan itu tidak tinggi dan rambutnya bob kehitaman. Wajahnya cantik dengan bibir mungil yang tebal. Mirip dengan boneka Prancis.

Ia memberikan Luhan daftar menu.

"hot chocolate saja satu." Kata Luhan melihat menu itu sekilas.

"_oui_. Tunggu sebentar." Kata yeoja itu tersenyum. Luhan melihat keluar jendela sambil mengingat-ingat siapa namja tadi.

"kau mencariku?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"tidak mungkin," Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"kau! malaikat.." Luhan bergetar melanjutkan kata-katanya,

ia mengingat pertemuan dengan malaikat yang menjadikan dirinya seorang _life hunter_.

Ia sadar bahwa namja tadi adalah malaikat itu, yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"bukan, aku manusia. Namaku Kris." Kata namja itu santai.

"voila. Pesanan anda tuan. " pelayan yeoja tadi mengantarkan secangkir hot chocolate Luhan.

"ah, aku pesan cafe au lait satu.." Kata Kris pada pelayan yang segera mencatat pesanannya dan kembali ke dapur cafe.

"jangan bercanda! aku tau kau malaikat! Sekarang jelaskan padaku tentang life hunter? Reinkarnasi? Kenapa aku bisa membunuh orang kemarin?" kata Luhan tanpa jeda.

"**renaissance...**" ucap Kris perlahan.

"kafe ini membuatku ingin kembali ke abad-15 di Prancis, saat raja Louis XVI memegang tahta.

Zaman kegelapan yang dipegang mutlak oleh gereja. Bangsawan, keluarga raja, tokoh agama, semuanya mengejar satu tujuan..

kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan serius.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya.

"harta dan kekuasaan.. itu tujuan mereka. Rakyat hanya alat. Pajak dinaikkan, dosa ditebus dengan uang, uang rakyat dipakai untuk kesenangan golongan atas. Sampai akhirnya rakyat berani memberontak dan terjadilah revolusi di Perancis.

Darah di mana-mana. Bukan tentara yang memegang senjata, tapi rakyat..

semuanya saling membunuh.. hanya untuk memperjuangkan hak sebagai manusia.." mata Kris menerawang jauh.

"kau bisa lihat foto wanita di atas situ?" Kris menunjuk sebuah lukisan tergantung di atas meja mereka.

bagian bawah bingkainya bertuliskan sebuah nama 'Marie Antoinette (1755-1793)'

"itu bukan foto! Tapi luki.." kata-kata Luhan terhenti saat melihat wajah Kris yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Dia Madame Marie Antoinette. Dinobatkan sebagai ratu di umur 19 tahun. Istri dari Louis XVI.

Ratu terakhir dalam sejarah Prancis. Hidupnya berakhir di bawah pisau _guillotine._. ia dituduh memboroskan uang negara..

revolusi yang kejam.." Kris memandang lukisan itu iba.

"_cantik sekali._" Luhan terkagum memandangi wanita di lukisan itu.

" tapi dibalik semua itu, rakyat akhirnya bisa mendapat apa yang mereka impikan. Kebebasan untuk hidup.." kata Kris dengan mata berbinar.

"voila. Cafe au lait." Pesanan Kris datang di antar oleh pelayan tadi.

"ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"_non. Merci._" Kris tersenyum pada pelayan itu.

SRUP

Kris menyeruput pesanannya, berupa secangkir kopi panas yang dihidangkan dengan croissant.

BRAK

Luhan menggebrak meja,

"jawab pertanyaan ku tadi! Aku tidak perduli dengan revolusi, abad 15, atau apapun! Persetan dengan semua itu!" Luhan naik darah.

"aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. **Renaissance.. terlahir kembali.." **kata Kris mencelupkan croissant ke kopinya.

"aarrgghhh!" Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"kau tau siapa pelayan cantik tadi?" tanya Kris.

"sudahlah! jangan bicara padaku! " Luhan menundukkan wajahnya frustasi.

"dia juga _life hunter_.." Kata Kris berbisik.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya melihat pelayan cantik tadi. Seakan tidak percaya.

"nama pelayan itu Do Kyungsoo. Umur 20 tahun..

Sedangkan aku adalah _guardian angel_, malaikat yang menawarkan pilihan kepada manusia. Kalian berdua adalah _life hunter._

Sama-sama memiliki kekuatan pada anggota tubuh tertentu. Kau yang paling istimewa di antara yang lain, kekuatanmu ada di sini.. hati." ucap Kris menunjuk dadanya.

"istimewa?" Luhan semakin tidak mengerti.

"sebelum melakukan sesuatu orang harus mempunyai niat dari hati bukan? Jika hatimu tidak ikhlas, hasilnya akan buruk.

Kau bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang lain. Itu yang paling penting. Kau bisa _membunuh_ dengan mudah.." Kata Kris sebelum melahap potongan croissant terakhirnya.

"kenapa aku harus membunuh?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena memang itu caranya supaya kau bisa terlahir kembali. Membunuh atau dibunuh.." Kris menjelaskan.

"apa yang terjadi jika aku terbunuh?" Luhan mulai ragu.

"kau akan bertemu _death angel_. Dia akan membawamu ke neraka.." kata Kris tetap santai.

"NERAKA? GILA!" Luhan gemetar, giginya beradu pertanda cemas.

"tenanglah Luhan. Nikmati saja semuanya. Kau satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

Oh ya, berhati-hatilah pada _life hunter_ yang memiliki kekuatan otak.

Mungkin hati bisa memerintah otak untuk menggerakan tubuh, tapi otak juga yang menggerakan hati. " Kris berdiri bergegas meninggalkan Luhan.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Luhan. _Au revoir!_" Kris melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"ah.. aku lupa membeli sarapan untuk bocah itu." Luhan menatap lurus jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

oo0oo

DRAP DRAP

Luhan berlari tergesa hingga ia sampai di apartemennya.

"aku pulang! maaf lama.. hosh..hosh.." salam Luhan dengan nafas tersengal.

Luhan segera mengambil meja makan kecil dan menaruhnya di tengah ruang tamu.

Ia mengeluarkan 1 kotak makanan ukuran sedang. Sehun membuka kotak makanan berlabel '**Théâtre de la Renaissance**' yang masih hangat. Aroma sup yang kental sangat menggoda.

"aku tidak tau itu sup apa. tapi aku rasa cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit sepertimu. Makanlah!" Kata Luhan.

Sehun menyendok sup itu perlahan. Nyam.. ia merasakan bawang putih lezat lumer di lidahnya.

Lalu dengan lahap ia memakannya. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun makan tak ubahnya seorang anak kecil yang kelaparan. Sup tersisa di mulutnya.

"ng?" Sehun menyadari tatapan Luhan yang melihat dirinya. Ia memalingkan wajah mempoutkan bibirnya.

Pipinya bersemu merah. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia juga belum sarapan, tapi uangnya habis. Harga makanan di cafe tadi terbilang mahal untuk kantong Luhan.

_"nanti aku akan makan di club saja, siapa tau Mr. Kangta menyediakan makanan untuk karyawan. Yang penting Sehun bisa makan." _Batin Luhan.

"Ehm, boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada eommamu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun berhenti menyendok makanannya.

Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

"eh? Yasudah tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya sekarang.." Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah.

"eommaku meninggal belum lama ini.. dia dibunuh.." Sehun mulai bicara perlahan.

"dibunuh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"ya oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Harold Lau dan anaknya Henry Lau. Mereka datang di kehidupanku tiba-tiba.

Mereka kasar. Menyiksa eomma di saat aku sekolah." Kata Sehun menambahkan.

"siapa laki-laki itu? ayah tirimu?" tanya Luhan.

"dia suami baru eommaku. Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah tiri! Karena dia tidak pantas disebut ayah!" kata Sehun kesal.

"mengapa malam itu kau bertengkar dengan Henry?" tanya Luhan sambil memberikan secangkir teh.

"tidak hanya malam itu, tapi setiap malam ia menyiksaku lalu sesekali mengunciku di gudang sekolah." Sehun memegang cangkir teh dengan kedua tangannya. Dan meniup teh yang masih panas.

"oh.. pasti hidupmu pasti berat sekali ya.." Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum tipis, namun hatinya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Sehun.

"kenapa kau perduli padaku?" Sehun bertanya sinis.

"karena aku juga sudah tidak punya eomma.." Luhan merendahkan badannya. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Lalu menatap Sehun,

"tapi kita harus kuat..

karena kita laki-laki.." Kata Luhan tersenyum.

Lalu mengacak-ngacak kepala Sehun perlahan. Sehun terdiam. Senyuman Luhan membuatnya lupa akan kesedihan.

"kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau. Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri.." Kata Luhan.

"dasar om-om kesepian.." kata Sehun datar.

"kurang ajar! Panggil aku _hyung_!" kata Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"tidak mau.. weee.." ledek Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari kecil ke arah dapur disusul Luhan mengejarnya.

Mereka berkejar-kejaran seperti kakak-adik yang sedang bermain.

Perasaan Sehun diliputi rasa damai, tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya,

_Hyung,_

_Aku yakin kau akan menjagaku._

_Tapi.._

_Andai kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.._

oo0oo

HUAAAA

jujur pengen nangis ngebuat cerita ginian.

MIIAANN kalo ada perancis2an nya :3

Kris a.k.a Guardian Angel: **NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE NEXT TIME~**

author: -_-


End file.
